TMNT/Ghostbusters 03
[[Datei:TMNT Ghostbusters 3 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #3]]TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #3''' (auch bekannt unter dem Untertitel "The Meeting of the Minds" - "Das Zusammentreffen der Geister") ist das dritte von vier Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 24. Dezember 2014 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT/Ghostbusters #3 *'Story': Erik Burnham & Tom Waltz *'Zeichnungen': Dan Schoening *'Farben': Luis Antonio Delgado *'Text': Neil Uyetake *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #2 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #4 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Bull Trouble in Little ChinaTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil *Casey Jones/Dark Casey *die Ghostbusters **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore **Janine Melnitz **Kylie Griffin *Chi-You Handlung thumb|left|180px|Ghostbusters and Turtles, unite!Die Turtles und Ghostbusters machen sich schnellstens auf dem Weg zum Madison Square Garden. Dort angekommen stürzt sich Donatello als Erster in die Haupthalle, nur um dort Chi-You und Casey inmitten einer Armee von zu Monstern verwandelter Sklaven vorzufinden. Er feuert seinen Protonenpack auf Chi-You ab, doch hat er noch keine Erfahrung mit diesem Gerät, und dadurch geht der erste Schuss fehl. thumb|240px|Der richtige Mann auf der falschen SeiteSchnell kommen seine Freunde Donatello zu Hilfe, und während Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael sich um die heranrückenden Sklaven kümmern, nehmen Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman und Egon Spengler Chi-You ebenfalls unter Beschuss und Winston Zeddemore schleicht sich mit einer Geisterfalle hinter den Halbgott. Doch als Winston die Falle öffnet, zeigt sich nicht die gewünschte Wirkung; dies liegt, wie Stantz und Donatello vermuten, an Chi-Yous mentaler Verbindung zu seinen Sklaven, die ihn in der irdischen Dimension verankert hält. Dies kann Casey bestätigen, der zwar immer noch von Chi-You versklavt wird, sein Wille aber allmählich begonnen hat, sich gegen die Gedankenkontrolle durchzusetzen.''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #2 Er kann Winston noch den Hinweis vermitteln, dass Chi-You erst besiegt werden kann, wenn alle seine Sklaven befreit worden sind; dann schlägt er den Ghostbuster unter Zwang zu Boden und deaktiviert die Falle, so dass Chi-You mit seinen Sklaven aus dem Garden fliehen kann. thumb|left|240px|Die SituationsanalyseZurück in der Feuerwache diskutieren die beiden Teams über diverse Möglichkeiten, die Verbindung zwischen Chi-You und seiner Armee zu unterbrechen. Anhand dem, was Donatello bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Chi-You und den Ghostbusters in der Kirche feststellen konnte,''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' #1 kommt er auf die Idee, die Sklaven bei einer Berührung mit einem abgeschwächten Protonenpuls - ähnlich wie bei einem Elektroschockgerät oder einem Defibrilator - aus ihrer Trance zu schocken. Stantz und Spengler stimmen mit dieser Theorie überein und beginnen auszutüfteln, wie sie ihre Protonenpacks entsprechend modifizieren müssen. Da die anderen nicht mitreden können, sehen sie keine andere Wahl, als sich wie von Spengler vorgeschlagen, für den Rest der Nacht etwas dringend benötigten Schlaf zu gönnen. thumb|180px|Die BestrafungInwischen, in einem buddhistischen Tempel in Chinatown. Chi-You ist wütend darüber, dass Casey sich seinem Willen bisher derart widersetzen konnte, und wie Casey es ihm auch gegenüber zugibt, macht dieser das mit Absicht, um Chi-You über ihre mentale Verbindung in Rage zu bringen, damit er endlich einen Fehler begeht. Doch dafür läst Chi-You ihn teuer bezahlen: Er verwandelt sich in einen stierköpfigen Riesen, greift sich Casey - und steckt ihn in seinen Schlund. thumb|left|200px|Exorzismus mit SchockverfahrenAm nächsten Morgen erhalten die Ghostbusters die Nachricht über ein übernatürliches Ereignis in Chinatown. Da die rechtzeitige Fertigstellung des Teleportals für ihre Heimkehr ebenso pressiert wie die Angelegenheit mit Chi-You, erteilt Leonardo die Order, dass Donatello und April mit Stantz und Spengler in der Feuerwache bleiben und weiter an der Maschine arbeiten, während der Rest von ihnen sich nach Chinatown begibt, um Casey herauszuhauen. Dort treffen sie Chi-You bei einem Amoklauf an und greifen ihn unverzüglich an. Als Chi-You seine Sklaven zu Hilfe ruft, gelingt es Michelangelo, einen von ihnen mit dem modifizierten Protonenpack zu schocken, Chi-Yous Verbindung mit ihm zu kappen und das Opfer wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln. thumb|240px|Bulls-Eye!Als Chi-You der veränderten Situation gewahr wird, schickt er seine Sklaven weg und lässt nun seine Trumpfkarte auf seine Feinde los: Eine vollständig zum Bösen verdrehte Version ihres Freundes Casey! Nun vollständig unter Chi-Yous Kontrolle greift der dunkle Casey seine Turtle-Freunde ohne Zögern an, doch den Triumph vor Augen vergisst Chi-You nun die Ghostbusters. Venkman und Winston besorgen sich aus ihrem Ecto-Mobil eine Protonen-Bazooka und treffen Chi-You mit einer geballten Protonenladung; Chi-You verliert zeitweise seine materielle Form und auch seine Kontrolle über Casey, was es Raphael erlaubt, ihm mit dem Protonentaser zu treffen und damit zu befreien. Da Chi-You sich langsam wieder zu regenerieren beginnt, ziehen sich die Turtles und Ghostbusters zuerst zur Basis zurück, um weiter das Problem ihrer Rückkehr genauer zu bearbeiten. thumb|left|240px|Schlachtplan zum EndsiegAls später die Sonne über der Feuerwache aufgeht, hat Casey wieder das Bewusstsein ohne Nachwirkungen durch Chi-Yous Eingriff in seinen Geist wiedererlangt. Danach besprechen die Turtles und Ghostbusters die weitere Lage. Da sie Chi-You hierher gebracht haben, hält es Leonardo für ihre Pflicht, bis zum letztmöglichen Moment zu bleiben und das Problem mit dem Halbgott zusammen mit den Ghostbusters zu lösen. Donatello schlägt den Bau einer EMP-Maschine vor, mit der sie Chi-Yous Armee mit einem Schlag treffen wollen; April mit ihrer technischen Grundbegabung schließt sich Stantz beim Bau des Apparats an, während Spengler mit Donatello weiter am Portal zu arbeiten gedenkt. thumb|180px|Chi-You goes to war!Inzwischen in Chinatown aber hat Chi-You seine Gestalt endlich wieder zusammenziehen können, und ergrimmt kommt er zu dem Schluss, dass die Ghostbusters und die Turtles eine zu große Gefahr für seine Eroberungspläne darstellen, um sie weiter ignorieren zu können. Und so holt er zum endgültigen Schlag gegen die beiden Teams aus... Trivia *Aus irgendeinem nicht bekannten Grund tragen diese Geschichte und ihr Vorgängerband denselben Untertitel. *Auf der ersten Seite dieses Kapitels wird eine Anspielung auf den Turtle Blimp gemacht, als Raphael seinen Verdruss über Michelangelos Begeisterung für das Ecto-Mobil der Ghostbusters mit einer sarkastischen Bemerkung zum Ausdruck bringt. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT/Ghostbusters'' (TPB, April 2015) *''TMNT/Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition'' (HC, April 2016) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichung * Mai 2017 als Sammelband: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters" Siehe auch *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Sondergeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)